The One With All The Poker
by dark princess3
Summary: In which everyone's bored and decides to play a game of Strip Poker. NOT AS SMUTTY AS IT SOUNDS, I SWEAR.


_Hey guys, so I know it's literally been forever since I've written anything but this just literally popped up in my head after watching FRIENDS. So I had to write it, anyways just enjoy and comment!_

It was a quiet night at Beacon Academy. Professor Ozpin was currently in his apartment, snuggled up next to a oh-so-familiar blonde headmistress, Sun and Neptune were out somewhere causing trouble, and our well known Team RWBY was having a bit of an..issue...with sleeping.

"Ugh! I can't sleep!" Ruby Rose groaned for the billionth time that night. The older blonde teen giggled again, pleased to see that her little sister hadn't changed that much since their arrival at Beacon. Ruby shot up and glared at her older sister.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Nothing Ruby, I just guess your bored?" Yang giggled again, resting her head on her arms.

" _Yaaaannng_! Not funny, I can't sleep and I wanna do something!"

"Well you could help by not keeping _everyone_ _else_ awake!" A cold voice snapped from the other bunk.

Turning around, Ruby found herself looking into the literally icy blue eyes of Weiss Schnee. And they weren't the most cheerful.

"I agree with Ruby, it's impossible to get any sleep tonight for some reason," Blake said quietly from nearby. Yang scratched the faunus behind her cat ears, eliciting a purr from the teen. Weiss groaned and pulled herself out of bed, giving up on her hopes of sleep.

"So what do you suggest we do, oh so great leader?" Weiss snapped sarcastically, already sticking her hands on her hips.

"Ouch Weiss, that stung." Ruby pursed her lips together, earning a scoff from the heiress. Ruby picked up her pillow and aimed it at Weiss but before she could do any real damage to piss of the white haired girl, Yang piped up.

"We could play Poker!"

Ruby squealed and jumped out of her bunk, landing on Weiss, who seemed even more angry than before. "Ruby Rose! I'll give you ten seconds to get off me..." She threatened. Ruby scrambled off the heiress and then to her sister.

"Yeah let's play, but what do we bet?" The red head asked.

"Whoever wins gets the room to themselves and someone of choice for the winner's chosen amount of time, but let's make it more interesting and play Strip Poker," Yang smirked.

"Oh no! I am not playing that sorry excuse for a game!" Weiss shrieked.

"Weiss…" Ruby sounded as if she was about to cry, which caught the white-cladden girl's attention. She pouted and gave the heiress her puppy dog eyes. Weiss Schnee had only one weakness, and it was those damned eyes. She swore Ruby good get anything she wanted using them. After a futile attempt to resist, she gave in and came out.

"Only one—or two rounds.."

"Whoo Hoo!" Ruby cheered.

Blake sighed as she crossed her legs and sat besides Yang, who was handing out cards, "This isn't going to end well." Yang smiled at her girlfriend, "Lighten up! What's the worst that could happen?"

Once everyone had two cards - traditional Texas Hold 'Em style - and had looked at their cards, the game began.

"I'm warning you guys now," Yang said with a deep breath, "I'm pretty good at this game. Just to let you know."

Let the madness begin.

 **Second Hand**

"Stupid Ruby..damn eyes..I swear I hate all of you.." Weiss muttered as as she removed the outer layer of her outfit, carefully folding it and placing it aside. She looked around with a glare, half because she was getting cold, and half because the only other person to have any clothing missing was Blake, who had merely removed her socks.

"A bit mad Weiss? Don't worry, we'll make you loose soon enough," Yang laughed.

"Ruby I'm going to kill your sister after this." Weiss gave her a glare that could have frozen over Hell itself before sighing and recommending the next hand be dealt.

 **Sixth Round**

"DAMN IT!" Yang shouted as she lost a hand. Looking over at Ruby, who was beaming, as she waved her four of a kind of Jacks around for the entire party to see. She whipped around, fire in her eyes as she looked at Weiss.

"If I win, we're so getting the room to ourselves for _hours_." The white haired teen simply blushed and nodded.

Grumbling, Yang removed her other gauntlet, now bootless and weaponless. Weiss had lost her leggings, combat skirt, and both shoes. Blake had removed her bow and one of her arm bands. Her cat ears twitched in the air. And then there was Ruby. Ruby had lost a few times already, but had only had to take off her hood and her boots. Her main outfit, belt, corset, and everything else was intact.

"Your doing pretty good, Ruby." Blake mused before going back to her cards.

 **Ninth Hand**

"It's… it's so _cold._ " Yang shivered, down to nothing but her bra and undergarments. Despite having a blanket on, her teeth still chattered loudly.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked calmly. She was now shirtless, wearing her pants for the only major covering left, but she didn't seem to be feeling the cold whatsoever.

"Easy for you, Ice Queen, you live in the snow!" She yelled, almost jumping up and causing her blanket to slide off.

"Shut it Yang! I have more dignity then you ever will!"

Blake and Ruby laughed, still in a majority of their clothing. Blake was down to her undershirt and shorts. Yang didn't find this funny. She mainly found it adorable with her cat ears. And sexy. _Definitely_ sexy. Ruby lost her skirt but still had on her leggings and tank top she wore under all her clothes.

"Your going down Kitty!" She smirked.

"Your on kid," Blake laughed.

Yang wrapped her arm around the cat and whispered something that Weiss and Ruby couldn't make out, but were certain they didn't once they saw how someone's face could get even redder then Ruby's entire wardrobe.

 **Several Other Rounds Later**

Yang had gone out, along with Weiss. The only people left were Blake and Ruby both of who were down to their panties. ONLY their panties.

Blake and Ruby's eyes narrowed at each other, determined not to lose this final hand. Yang seemed more relaxed as compared to the leader and team mate, and Weiss was… well, completely neutral.

"Ha! Three of a kind, Eights!" Blake cheered as she flipped the final card on the table. Yang smirked at her girlfriend's supposed triumph. Then all eyes were on Ruby.

The young leader nervously flicked her eyes from side to side. Sweat rolled down her face, and everyone waited expectantly. Finally, she put down the cards.

"So… who won?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby did!" Yang shouted. The bra-less girl looked at her in perplexment, and Blake rearranged her cards to make the hand clear.

"That's a royal flush. Nothing can beat that." It took a moment for Ruby's tired mind to process that information, until a grin finally creeped along her face.

"I WON! I WON I WON I WON!" Ruby shouted in joy, jumping up and shaking her hands.

"Yang, Blake, out! Schnee, clothes off!"

Blake and Yang's jaws dropped, "B-But where would we sleep!?" The blonde asked in shock.

Weiss shrugged, already tugging off her underwear, "Dunno, try Team JNPR, just go!"

Blake scattered out, not wanting to see anymore of Weiss the she had already. Yang soon followed her, blanket in hand as the two huddled up against the locked door. The Faunus looked at the sleeping blonde on her lap and smiled, stroking her curly, unkept bed hair.

"Maybe it wasn't _so_ bad.." She smiled sheepishly to herself.


End file.
